


Undesireable Roomate

by ghostofviper



Series: Hiromu Takahashi One Shots [6]
Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Gen, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Hiromu's new roommate discover he's not quite as innocent as he professed himself to be





	Undesireable Roomate

Your nails furiously tapped on the glass table top in your kitchen as you waited for your roommate Hiromu Takahashi to make an appearance. You tried to calm yourself, knowing if you didn’t you were likely to launch the first thing in reach of your hands at his head the second he walked through the door. You were also a bit nervous, this being the first time you were actually going to have a fight with your elusive roommate. The two of you had only been living together for around five months, and he travelled extensively for his job. You weren’t exactly sure what he did for a living, you didn’t overly question it as he had paid six months’ worth of rent in advance and shown you bank statements evidencing he was more than able to afford the meager rent for the bedroom you were offering. 

You owned the home, renting out the room to earn some extra cash to make ends meet. You had been very careful in selecting a roommate, having been delighted when you met the charismatically handsome Hiromu. It had seemed the ideal situation when he was ready to pay in advance and advised you he really wouldn’t be around all that much do to travel. Your main requirements in a roommate had been along the moral code. An absent roommate with ready cash had been gravy. You supposed it had been too good to be true. 

You lived a very straight edge life. You were very religious and spiritual, and you expected your roommate to follow the same guidelines as yourself so as to maximize compatibility. You refused to have an uncouth individual sharing your living space. You thought you had found that it Hiromu. The ad you placed had been explicit: no drinking, no drugs, no fighting, no sex. Those were your values and you expected your roommate to abide by them. When you had met with Hiromu and gone over these rules he had emphatically sworn up and down that he was a pious individual and did not partake in any of those activities. Now you were regretting not getting a signed lease agreeing to those terms. Because as it stood, there wasn’t a damn thing you could do to get him out of your house. 

Just last night you had come across a magazine article and had been surprised to find a picture of your roommate splattered across the cover gleefully punching another man in the face during a wrestling match. That was bad enough, but as you read through the article there were pictures of an accompanying night out after said match, downing bottles of champagne with various young women hanging off of him. You had been so upset you hadn’t slept and were now sitting and waiting for him to arrive so you could lay into him. 

“So I hear you’ve been lying to me,” You said the second he walked through the door. Hiromu paused in the doorway before continuing in, head tilting to the side and a smirk painting his lips as he considered you. “What? You have nothing to say?” You asked as he didn’t respond.

“You’ll have to be more specific. I lie about a lot of things.” Hiromu said nonchalantly hopping up on the counter. Your eyes widened at his casual dismissal of your inquiry, him not seeming the least bit perturbed at being called out. 

“I’m talking about this,” You grabbed the magazine from the table, rising to stomp over to Hiromu and push it against his chest before moving to lean against the counter on the opposite side of the kitchen. “You said you didn’t drink. You said you didn’t fraternize with women and you claimed to abhor violence.” 

Hiromu casually perused the magazine, taking a moment to read the write up nodding his head in agreement with the writer’s assessment before looking back at you with a megawatt smile. “I did lie about those things.” He conceded, one shoulder rising in a lazy shrug. “But really, it’s your fault.” 

Your mouth dropped open at his proclamation. “My fault?” you screeched. “How in any way is this my fault?” 

“Any cursory investigation on your part would have revealed the truth.” Hiromu said. “It’s not exactly hidden. Google me.” You stood silently as he hopped down from the counter, shrinking back as he came to a stop right in front of you, leaning down until your noses were touching. “I like to drink, I like to fuck and I like to fight. And I’m not going anywhere. Deal with it.”


End file.
